


finally, I know

by shyfoxes (novashyperion)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mixed Jason Todd, Multilingual Jason Todd, OOC warning, Potentially out of character, Roy's not dead idc what you hear or what they said, for my own enjoyment /shrug, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: Jason is a language all his own.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	finally, I know

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted this some time ago, but it seems that a couple people really did like it up here. So i'm reuploading. if there's a fic i deleted or you want me to upload from my writing side blog, please feel free to message me there--->shyfoxes.tumblr.com

Roy could remember Jason telling him he was fluent in at least six or seven different languages. 

Two of which he’d learned alongside English as a child. In the quiet of their hideout, when Jason bothered to cook, Roy could strain his ears and hear Jason singing in his mother’s tongue under his breath. It was one part dialect and one part sound effects, punctuated with the lazy sway of his hips, like he was recalling the muscle memory of swishing around tiled floors with another. Sometimes it bled into his every day language, the subtle rat-a-tat-tat of curses made nearly musical.

Jay was choppier in his father’s language, comprehensible from Roy’s own fluency, sometimes forgetting sentence order and making up for it with sheer enthusiasm, making old ladies guffaw in the shadows of their shops. He read newspapers in different languages, turned off subtitles for foreign movies, and devoured books on end when he wasn’t doing the vigilante thing. Jason had been testing his fluency with _Train to Busan_ a few weeks back. 

In some way, shape or form, there was a certain charm, a little bit of newfound personality in each language Jason spoke. A different timbre of his voice, expression, a kaleidoscope of Jason Roy was discovering every time.

So yeah, Jason was a pretty impressive guy. Undead, unpredictable, and unquenchable. 

What he didn’t know was that he’d created his own language. A personal one born from the body, constantly changing and evolving, and all the more exciting to learn. Roy couldn’t yet boast the same number of languages Jason had under his belt, but he’d become fluent in _Jason_ in its place.

For all that everyone harped on Jay for his anger, Roy learned it only ever flared up with specific stressors: like a lack of control. Sometimes he forgot Jason might as well have been the smallest Robin before Damian had come to take the crown. Tiny but determined, streamlined like a hummingbird in flight. Roy’s few memories of him was a loud little thing, slipping past Dick like a crow teasing a falcon. Small, enthusiastic, talented, frustrated, taken.

Two puberties later and he’d become a giant, made a shield of himself to combat what things he’d thought he couldn’t. 

He’d become unknown to his family, little bit damaged, little bit duct-taped back. (But that wasn’t new in their profession, now was it?) He was a new dialect, legible and incomprehensible, at once. Some words had changed, but so much has stayed the same. It was like he was just slightly to the left, a cup off orbit from the dust print left behind.

Like Jason when he stumbled with Mrs. Yeung, sometimes the tones messy in his mouth, and the curl of his tongue on words he hadn’t used, Roy had learned his partner. A few months back, he might have just been able to say _Hi, how are you_. Three months later, he could ask directions. One year after, it was like a switch could flip and even the shift of a muscle was a whole paragraph in Roy’s mind.

He’d learned all the little ways that meant way much more than a lot of people seemed to know. The minute tells that overshadowed the deliberate bigger ones. The tapping of his fingers weren’t the same as the jiggling of his knee. One meant nerves, the other meant annoyance. Scratching his jaw meant embarrassment. Biting his lip meant frustration. The jut of his bottom lip and the furrow of a brow - that meant, _hey kiss me_.

The way he melted under Roy’s hands, would taken the plump of Roy’s bottom lip between his teeth and smirk, neck bared subtly, that meant _I trust you, stay with me_ and more often, _blow my mind_. The squeeze of a hand to the curve of hip, that meant I’m here for you, rely on me. Yelling _Jackass_ to his face, that, recently, had come to mean something a whole lot gooey-er. 

A curl of Jay’s lip, the flash of his teeth, and green-blue eyes lidded from under the sheets, before a roughened hand was cradling his chin, and Roy knew, there were new words to be learned in the melt of Jason’s body, and the curl of his tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/179029301768/jasonroy-drabble
> 
> if something can be improved/changed/etc please feel free to tell me. I want to improve


End file.
